purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Whistler (website)/June 2000
June, 2000 In this issue: Poetry Page pg..2 Arrow & the Dolphin pg. 3 Take Our Poll pg. 4 Summertime Styling pg. 5 Knot Hole pg. 6 Page 1 'Search On For Students' Popular Threesome Goes Missing News Flash! Yesterday's freak thunderstorm caught some WPJH students by surprise, apparently. Now there is a widespread search on to recover them and their boat. Miko Kajiyama, Nakili Abuto and Dana St. Clair are the three girls who have disappeared. According to St. Clair's stepfather, George Redman, the incident was caused by the unpredicted suddeness of the storm. "Dana and the girls were scheduled to go out for a sail with me yesterday morning. But I had to go home for some supplies, so our leaving was delayed. Neighbors at the marina say the girls rowed out to the diving platform in our dinghy -- and that was the last anybody saw of them. We can only surmise that the storm blew them off course while they were attempting to return to the marina. The good news is that all the girls were strong swimmers. And Dana knows what to do in these kind of situations. We hope to find them very soon." The geography of the area in which the girls may have strayed is dotted with islands, some of them no more than groups of rocks where birds raise their young. Searching all of them will definitely take some time. Hundreds of volunteers from WPJH students and their families have offered to help the Coast Guard and the Redmans in their efforts. "There's not a single boat left to rent, power or sail!" says local merchant 'Cap'n Bud' Bladderwrack. "Them young'uns and their folks done taken the lot. Oh well -- at least I won't have ta worry about ma job fer a while." Coast Guard skipper Hurley Seachum says that may be a problem. "With so many inexperienced sailors out there looking, they're as likely to foul each other or run aground as find the girls. We've already had to rescue several people from minor boating accidents! It's only taking away from our search crews. But I understand they want to help...these are their friends." This reporter interviewed some of the searchers at the marina before they left this morning: "Of course I am totally upset and worried about them. They were some of my very best friends in the whole school and we were going to do stuff together this summer! I won't rest until they're found -- by somebody!" -- Rockett M. "I am due on a plane to Europe next week, but right now I can't think of packing or shopping or anything. I feel a deep responsibility to all the girls in my class. So we're taking our yacht and leading the search. At least I know how to behave on the water -- which is more than some of these sand crabs can say. They should leave it to the experts!" -- Nicole W. "I just want to say....be brave, girls. We're coming! We will not desert you in your darkest hour! We will fight on to the last man! We will...what do you mean, that's enough?" -- Arnold Z. "It's a total bummer, man. I'm taking out my windsurfer and cruising the local lagoons to see whazzup. I really got those girls on a deep level, and they're missed. Totally." -- Cleve G. "I sense more good things than bad about this and so I have to have faith and follow my heart and hope that someone else will use their sixth senses to lead them to the girls. There is definitely sun there. And sand. And plants. And mosquitoes. That's got to be good, right?" -- Mavis W.D. "I hear they had St. Clair's dog with them. That's good, because it probably has more brains about this kind of stuff than the three of them put together! I mean, dogs have instincts. And they're good at hunting. So I'm thinking they'll be okay. I gotta..." -- Sharla N. Whatever happens, you know The Whistler will keep you up to date. And to all the searchers: Good Luck and Safe Sailing! 2 through 5 lost Page 6 'The Knot Hole' The place to come for bits of gossip, special ads, and notes to readers... Hey Purple Moonies!!!! Girlfriends, there is NO little girl dying of cancer who is going to be saved by a chain letter. This chain letter is what we call an "urban legend." It gets started by someone and for some reason -- maybe cuz it's appealing to help someone in pain -- it gets passed around as truth for EVER, in a million different places!!! So take a chill pill and dig it. This is not a true story you need to sweat on! Peace Out. -- Editor I am starting a club called G2GF (Girl 2 Girl Forever). We will chat, discuss, get newsletters, and more! There will be a vice president and a president(myself). Hurry! Only 12 girls will make it in! --Amberilla00 I know that it can sometimes be hard to win awards for your page. That's why I am giving out TONS of awards! All you have to do is send me your homepage url. If I like your page, I'll send you the html code for the award! Your page doesn't have to be the best, I just have to like it! Oh, yeah...you have to have a link to my page on your page in order to win the award! Visit my site at: http://www.expage.com/lmob -- astrogirl265 Hi this is sportsfan123! I just took a poll on your favorite pop singer or band. Results are: 3rd, Sisqo with the "thong song"; 2nd, Britney Spears with "Oops -- I Did It Again"; 1st, N'Sync with "Bye-Bye-Bye" and "Just Got Paid". Now I need some new polls! Have an idea? Send me a postcard! Thanks to all who took the poll. ---- All I want to say is to please know what you're getting before you join a club. Most clubs shut down after two weeks. Most clubs don't even send you the treasure they promise you. Or if you send them a treasure, they don't give it back. Thanks for your time. --surfer99863 I'm starting a treasure club for girls. Every month we have 'auctions' and 'trading day' so you can get all those treasures you've always wanted! If you're interested, send a postcard to lunatreasure with your name and age. Club membership is ONE TREASURE so be sure to send one with your application form! ---- I have TONS, and I mean TONS of really rare treasures that I need to get rid of. I have to make room for new ones! So if you're interested, send me any treasure, rare or not rare, and I'll send you one of mine. But you better hurry, before they are all gone! -- AnglWithWngs Hey wolf lovers! I'm starting a club for the wolf lovers of purple-moon.com! Members share tips & info on wolves. If you want to join write me, MountainGurl. Members get a special treasure! ---- Hi, I'm probably Purple Moon's biggest Fan. I am a serious treasure trader, chatter, penpal, e-mailer, contest creator, you get the picture. If you are interested in joining a club where you can either chat, trade, or enter contests, just send a letter to gilfriend92 saying whether you want to chat, trade, or enter contests. Put your screen name, age, and gender and you will immediately be associated with people like you. I've got lots of people ready to chat on the snap of GO! --girlfriend92 Girlie111 is an expert on cats and small animals. If you have a question about animals, contact me for information. If I can't answer your question, then my mom can, who just happens to be a Vet. ---- I am placing this add to announce a new club called the Music Monsters! Write to LanceRocks1 to see if there is a place for you; you should also send me kind of a report on what your fave things are. Hope you join! ---- Girlzclub131 and BubbleBaby13 are putting together an online club right here on Purple-Moon.com. It will have a newsletter, but we need a good secretary to help us make it. The payment is one treasure a month. It has to be awhile between each payment, so Girlzclub and I have time to get a treasure for you. Write BubbleBaby13 or Girlzclub131 if you are interested, but remember: we can't take ALL of you as are secretaries. We will decide if YOU are the right one! ---- We're doing a club for purple-moon girls! The first 15 entries we receive for the club are the girls who will be in it! Your entry must include a treasure and statz -- for those of you who don't know what statz are, they're age/male or female/state -- for example, mine would be 12/f/ny. The treasure that you include doesn't have to be a rare treasure it can be any treasure! The club matches you up with girl that has the same statz as you, and once a week there is a random winner for a rare treasure! --Smiles1333 and Coolgirl1947 Hi, I'm starting a new club called the Internet Club. I will give some VERY COOL positions to the 1st 10 people who sign up! The first 10 people also get a treasure, compliments of moi! This club is going to be da bomb, once it gets up and running. I plan for this club to check out da bomb websites and try to put them in a website. Write Locobrainy12 (or CC_TX_Chick_12@yahoo.com) and Barbie2622 (or Amwink12@aol.com). ---- Calling all Pokemon fans! This is Cleopatra89 and I'm starting a club for all Pokemon lovers. We chat about it, learn about it, and introduce it to amateurs about it. The people that want to become an officer on the site should write to me explaining what position you want to hold in the club and why. The president's position is already held by yours-truly, but vice-president, secretary, reporter, and coordinator are still available. The name of my club will be called the PEU (Pokemon Ecstatics Union)! ---- Attention all Scorpios! I have a dream about Scorpios. If you have dreams about being a Scorpio, (it has to have some kind of weird thing in it) that give you some kind of power, write me! We can tell our dreams to each other and be great best friends! You have to be a Scorpio to be in this. --Hersheyhug I have a club for people who either LOVE the band *NSYNC or LOVE treasures or even BOTH! Please join the t.p.c.(treasure pals club)and the *NSYNCER 4E club by mailing a postcard to "jbeefyb". Make friends, enter treasure contests, recieve complete rare treasure sets each month, ADOPT some animal treasures, ADOPT *NSYNC members and get a postcard with monthly info on them, get postcards by other members who wrote stories or comic adventures about *NSYNC,etc. External Links *The Whistler, June 2000 Category:Whistler Issues